narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Old Meeting
Cast (in the order of appearance) * Several Konoha Citizen's and shinobi * * Shinzui Uchiha * Shadows of the past and present Twelve Guardian Ninja * * Okimoto Senju * Azakura Kagatsuchi - Member of Twelve Guardian Ninja's - Sensor-type, Water Release * Kanzagi Mayō - Member of Twelve Guardian Ninja's - transplanted Byakugan * Kaimaru Mizurashi - Member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja's Flame Trio - Lava Release * Odaba Seikyō - Member of Twelve Guardian Ninja's - Taijutsu, Fūinjutsu * Maimaru Bakatsura - Member of Twelve Guardian Ninja's - Taijutsu, Genjutsu * Sesshōmaru - Member of Twelve Guardian Ninja's - Kenjutsu (Iaidō) * Shiramura Natsuga - Member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja's Flame Trio - Scorch Release __TOC__ Meeting The sun, dancing in the skies, showering its rays to the world has usual. This didn't affect the rejoicing Konoha, who after the destructive Shinobi World war, got back on track, and had found in itself the power of a new Hokage, . This however wasn't the problem of the guy, who had no interest in politics and merely acted on what he thought was good for him- and the shinobi world. The man, Shinzui Uchiha. Like one of his usual errands, The Fang, was on his way to the Uchiha Hiding place. What he didn't know was, the dangers that smelled ahead, a re-union after a long time. The rejoicing Konoha had not forgotten the security of the state, the Jōnin's took turn's in building the vast village, which had been planned to become a city and then a metropolis and protect the already shabby wasteland in front of them. The Twelve Guardian Ninja were explicitly borrowed from the Fire Daimyō, protected the regions for huge fee. The new generation guardians, where skillfully picked up and teamed to negate each others flaws. Their politics had changed and their influence grew like legends. Okimoto Senju their leader was a man who had a unbelievable bounties stuck in the underground market. The twelve shinobi rested on a rocky cliff has a cloaked Shinzui passed through their path. The Cloak had a jolly roger attached on its back which gave him off has a bad omen. "Hey Azakura, that man seems a playtime, check him out, Sensor-boy" Kansagi Mayō, said has he flashed his white eyes towards the Fang.".. ''" Azakura had turned speechless, after he tried to sense the Fang, "''It's useless ! that chakra is unfeelable, its as if, only his physical body is on the mark." Hearing those words, the Shinobi gasped, has the leader sitting near the palm tree, began pondering on his past, has a shadow of a particular Uchiha, sprang in his mind. Kaimaru, the member of the Flame Trio, a group of three shinobi with power over the Advanced Fire Release, shot forward with a Killing Intent. Two others Odaba and Maimaru dashed towards the Fang with bare Strong Fist. Shinzui felt whispers above his head, and he could feel several strong chakra's both familiar and unfamiliar ones above him, "Well, look's like the Leaf's busy with it and all," Shinzui's gaze fell on the shadows above him, which aimed to crush the former Chiekage. Shinzui took his time, as he jumped back, swiftly to avoid the beastly rampage. The Beastly Fist had managed to destroy the entire ground in the region, barely avoided by the Fang. "Well, don't you know to give the guest more entertainment do ya ?", Shinzui replied has he looked at the wrestlers in front of him. The insult offered by the playful Fang turned out too much for the Shinobi has the remainders of the group excluding the leader rushed down to attack the invader despite their leaders order to not attack. Shinzui getting irritated by the small fries, took out his sword and using the concept of Iaidō, began tearing past the shinobi with God-speed. Before he could slash the last of the shinobi, dumbstuck Azakura, Shinzui was blocked by Okimoto who used a katana to top the movement of Shinzui swords and immediately stab Shinzui's stomach followed by a kick on the face of the Uchiha, sending him past several trees's. The moment followed by the injured ten guardians falling down spitting blood and covered with deep stab wounds. Amused Okimoto walks towards Shinzui, "So you are alive, what a surprise, Uchiha Shinzui-dono" he greets the invader, "Sorry about that, don't think of it has my re-union gift, but think of it has a revenge given by a Konoha commander for the lives of his comrades." Hearing the greetings of his commander, Azakura falls down paralyzed, "Did commander say Uchiha !" he says before closing his eyes. Maimaru getting up, spits more blood, and looking at the fallen-back Uchiha, "What Kenjutsu style is that ? its equal to Sesshōmaru's abilities, but as usual, he couldn't get past the commander-san." Shinzui groaned has he held his stomach, and got up facing his old friend, "Konoha Commander eh ? If you say so, I guess I will have to treat you has one. A Konoha commander from the era of the warring states, you must be a absolute existence to meet. Your petty comrades aren't shabby either, capable of standing my hits a almighty task indeed," He said as he approached the Senju, his wounds healing automatically while moving. "He got up, after that shot ?" exclaimed the tensed Odaba, who survived the earlier hit, thanks to his physique. Okimoto surprised at the healing factor of the Uchiha, ran forward, covering his team before Shinzui could pull a trick, "Darn bastard, what's up with you ?, not only your appearance even your powers have changed completely, even I have difficulties in catching hold of your chakra strength. ''" Shiramura Natsuga famous for his scorch release, took a sudden jump from behind Okimoto sending flaming orbs towards Shinzui while Kaimaru took this chance to melt him away. Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei "''Yes Indeed, I have upgraded new features, and increased the lethality of my already known ones," Shinzui calmly replied with a smirk in his face. As he saw the fire jutsu nearing him, his smile increased even more, "Collaboration, rough time, sorry, doesn't work at all !" He calmly replied, has his hands moved lightning speed creating handsigns, to create a shadow clone which again created a wall of water protecting the Uchiha from the fire-based jutsu. the real Shinzui races through the jutsu, behind Okimoto. "Senju Okimoto, it brings a lot of memories, right ? Aren't I right ?" Shinzui smirks, "Especially that one collab we stole from Tobirama !" Hearing the last sentence, Okimoto's eyes poped in anger, "That jutsu ? you mastered it ? impossible !" He replied swing his sword quickly slashing the cheeks of the fellow Uchiha. Rubbing off the blood from his cheeks, Shinzui smiled, "I will show you it ! Kuchiyose... Edo Tensei" he said, has he summoned a coffin, from which a dark sinister figure, Inari Okami came out. "What now ?" he grinned as he looked at the Twelve Guardian shinobi and his gaze met Shiramura Natsuga. "No,.. It can't be !" Shiramura shrugged has he looked at Inari, "You, aren't you a member of the Junjohenkō, Okami Inari, how ?" he grinned. "Surprise eh !" laughed Shinzui, has he looked at Inari, "I got you some food to play, change the landscape of this place, take your time." he said has he smiled. Okimoto's mind wrestled with thoughts, "A useless Uchiha and a Edo Tensei, I need to separate these two, or else things might get worse" He looked at his comrades, "Flame trio, attack 3-5-3-5-6 formation, Sealing party get ready, rest head quarters, Kanzagi far back" he shouted, as with godspeed he kicked the smiling Shinzui up on a cliff. Shinzui grinned, as he stood up on the cliff top, unsheathing his katana to intercept Okimoto's sword, "Pathetic of you ! do you expect victory by forcing me away from the edo summon, how pathetic !" Shinzui laughed, as he pointed towards Inari. As Inari guarded against the Flame Trio, the earlier shadows Clone of Shinzui had resurfaced to cover his back. Fighting the Dark Wood Old Rivals